


My Crazy Family

by Relevant98



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Cities are also personified, First story, Gen, States are personified
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:14:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23670628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Relevant98/pseuds/Relevant98
Summary: In a family of 19, Austin Houston Jones lives an interesting life.(Note: This will be reworked several times)
Relationships: America/Fem Mexico (Hetalia)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	My Crazy Family

**Author's Note:**

> Note that the characters in tags are (supposed to be) the main characters. Others will make appearances. Also, _if you see text like this, Houston is talking to him self in his mind_

_"Psst, Houston, sweetheart, wake up."_  
_That was Aunty... I think I fell asleep again_  
_"Oh.. hi Aunty"_ I smile sleepily at her. Looking around, I realize I fell asleep during a meeting. _Whoops, during a meeting too_  
_"You have to stay awake, okay? I know it's boring listening to Alfred's monotone voice and that you love sleeping, but please stay awake for this one time"_ a smirk grows as my dad turns around.  
_"Okay Au-"_ I was cut off.  
"Hey! My voice is NOT monotone!" _well, now I know why she was smirking._  
"Ah, deal with it pops. We've heard it for centuries so it gets old" _and there's Texas. I wonder why-_  
"Why on Earth are you two always against me?"  
"Because you suck!" _and now they'll run. Turns out dad's voice isn't the only thing that gets old_

**Author's Note:**

> I've deleted the past five original chapter ones. This one seems to be better


End file.
